Of Rejection and Change
by Alice Bekett
Summary: When Danny's parents reject him after learning his secret,Danny moves in with Vlad.Jumping years ahead,it seems that Danny lost everything,but is actually very happy with his life.They move back to Wisconsin,and try to forget the people that turned out to not be the best for them.
1. Of Rejection and Help

Vlad Masters had been having a normal day.

He had woken up early, ate breakfast, went to his company and worked the whole morning. He had done more paperwork when he had gotten home, and had had lunch. The rest of the afternoon was spent in his lab, working on his various projects: the Maddie hologram, his cloning techniques and various other ghost related things.

He had stopped for tea and dinner when his cell phone ringed, he frowned. Not many people had his private cell phone, and quickly decided to answer it, thinking it was an emergency.

"Hello?" Vlad asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Erm, Vlad?" Replied a shaky male voice.

Vlad felt slightly annoyed, "Yes?"

"I- um... this is Danny. Daniel Fenton. I want to tell you that my parents found out."

"Found out what Daniel?" Vlad snapped, feeling annoyed that the teen had called him for something so trivial.

"About the accident."

Vlad nodded to himself, "Have you called to gloat over how they accepted your ghost half, because if so-"

"That's the thing. They didn't."

"Didn't what Daniel?" Vlad snapped, anger building in his chest: he liked straight answers, not vague ones.

"They accept me. I'm getting my things now. I-I can't stay here."

Vlad heard a loud _crash_ on the other end of the line, and heard Daniel yelp, "What do you want, Daniel?"

"I need a place to stay, and I can't stay here. You're the only one who's safe, and who knows. Please, Jazz is in college and I don't want her to worry."

Vlad smiled, feeling a plan start to build itself in his mind, "Of course Daniel. You do realize I am in Wisconsin."

"You can teleport. Please Dad threatened to pull me apart molecule by molecule until I tell them where their son is."

"Of course Daniel, where do you want to meet up?"

"The Nasty Burger should be okay, thank you. This means a lot."

Vlad was about to say something else, but before he could, the line went dead.

LINE BREAK

Author's Note: I do not own Danny Phantom. This story will be a Vlad/Danny friendship. Probably in a parental way. Obviously, Danny's parents didn't accept him. Ignore Phantom Planet.


	2. Of Graduating and Confrontations

Author's note: For reference, the first chapter was when Danny was fifteen, turning sixteen.

Again, I own nothing!

_Two Years Later:_

Danny yawned, and tried to stay awake during the Valedictorian's speech. Surprisingly, Valerie had been chosen to write the speech and had done an amazing job. Danny wasn't bored, he was just tired.

Ever since he moved in with Vlad, he had changed. Sam and Tucker had nothing to do with him, and were now an item. It had hurt for a while, but Danny did eventually heal, like he had when his parents had tried to dissect him. He hadn't changed for the worse, he knew that, but something had changed, and Sam and Tucker had left.

The last two years of high school had passed in what seemed to be a blur. No one wanted anything to do with him except his foster father and his biological sister, Jasmine. He had been picked on more and more often, and had eventually fought back. Not hard, otherwise he may have accidentally hurt his attackers, but enough to show them that he wasn't the dweeb anymore.

Danny's grades had improved, his welfare had improved, and he could actually get more than three hours of sleep on any particular day.

After he met with Vlad, Vlad heard the whole story, and realized the woman he thought he loved had tried to hurt her son. Soon after, Vlad had disappeared for a week, when he came back to the mansion he had bought on a hill overlooking Amity Park, he looked pale and thin, but triumphant.

Danny had never asked what had happened, but assumed it had something to do with his fifteen year old self.

Now, however, at eighteen, Danny found life hard and cold, but knew he had at least two people he could always count on. About a year ago, Vlad had admitted he was going to use Danny to get to Maddie, but realized Maddie wanted nothing to do with her son.

Danny was broken from his reverie when he realized his name was being called. He slapped on a small, meek smile and went to the stage to shake Mr. Lancer's hand and receive his diploma. Looking into the crowd, he realized not many people were clapping for him, but saw Vlad and Jazz in the front row, clapping hard.

He smiled at them, and took his diploma, pausing to have his photo taken for his family. He stepped off the stage and retook his seat. Danny only halfway payed attention to the award ceremony, he highly doubted he would win anything. To his surprise, he heard his name called for the "Most Improved Student" award. He made his way back on the stage again, and accepted the award. It was a clock with a plaque with his name, the school name and the award name on it. He accepted it and shook Mr. Lancer's hand again.

"You deserved it, Mr. Fenton," Lancer said with a small smile.

"Thanks," Danny said, not feeling anything, and, even to him, the word sounded hollow.

Mr. Lancer felt his smile become more strained, hearing the hollowness of the word. He knew Daniel had had a tough go at it since his parents had abandoned him. He didn't know the whole story, and didn't want to pry into the teen's life.

The teen had changed, he had grown taller, a little more muscular. The teen was still thin, but was extremely tall. He had grown his hair out, and often wore it in a ponytail but his bangs still hung in his eyes. He had changed into long sleeved sweaters and dark jeans after his sixteenth birthday, and stuck to that style whether it was summer or winter.

Lancer had been worried for his student on and off during that first year. He had shut himself off when his friends left him, and barely seemed to eat or sleep. Eventually, he improved, and did so in time to raise his grades.

This year had been different, even though the teen still seemed tired, he didn't fall asleep during classes, he wasn't late for classes, and he never left and then didn't come back. He slowly raised his grades from the C's he had been getting to the A's he had ended up with. The only odd thing that Lancer had noticed was that Daniel sometimes came down with terrible chills that shook his whole body. A few times, Lancer could swear he had seen Daniel's breath, but as soon as it had started, it often stopped just as quickly.

Danny soon went back to his seat, staring at the plaque in his hands. He could barely believe it, he had won something. Sighing, he watched as the last few were handed out, and everyone was left to mingle and say their goodbyes.

Vlad and Jazz met him at the edge of the stage. Jazz flung her arms around her brother, "Danny! You did it!"

Danny smiled, "Yeah, I didn't even repeat a year."

Jazz pulled back, smiling widely and brushing her long red hair away from her eyes. Danny looked over her shoulder to see Vlad smiling at him.

Danny handed him the award, "Here."

Vlad scanned it with his eyes, "We're very proud of you, Daniel."

"I know, thanks."

"Mr. Fenton!"

Danny turned to see Mr. Lancer walking over, "I wanted to say that you deserved that award, Mr. Fenton. You have improved significantly since your first year."

"Thanks, Mr. Lancer," Danny looked at his shoes. Making the decision, he pulled a small blue button from his pocket. He pressed it into his teacher's hand, "I'm good friends with Phantom. Press this and a sound wave only he can hear will emit from it. Use it only in emergencies. Thanks again."

Before Lancer could say anything, Danny turned on his heel and strode into the school. Lancer put the button in his shirt pocket, and was swept away by other parents and teens wishing to talk.

Danny walked the hall of the now empty school, savouring the quiet. He had noticed Sam and Tucker enter beforehand and wanted to see them one last time, just to say goodbye. He and Vlad had made plans to move to Wisconsin within two weeks and pay for a tuition for Jazz for the local psychology college near the mansion.

Turning a corner, Danny was shocked to see Sam pressed against a wall by Tucker, and found the two kissing passionately. Danny swallowed, and turned away, not wanting to say goodbye anymore. He ran straight into Vlad, who had apparently followed him.

"Just saying goodbye," Danny said, before Vlad could ask.

Vlad nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go, my Little Badger."

They walked out of the school to see the Fenton R.V parked in the parking lot. Danny went pale, and Vlad tensed in anger.

"Danny! Oh, there you are!" The familiar voice of Maddie Fenton called.

Danny looked over to find his mother, hardly changed since the last time he had seen her. Her hair was the same, and she still wore the jumpsuit.

Danny looked away, feeling suddenly nauseous. Vlad noticed, and pulled Danny toward the parking lot, hoping to avoid a confrontation. Danny almost dived into the limo, and Vlad was just getting in when a familiar, feminine hand touched his shoulder.

"Vlad, please. Let me see my son-"

"He is no longer your son, Maddie," Vlad snapped, turning so her hand fell off his shoulder, "You gave that up two years ago. You're lucky Danny never wanted a restraining order done or had pressed charges. Leave us."

"But-"

"NO!" Vlad yelled, "I suggest you leave before I have my driver call the police-"

"I am here to see my son, and save him from you! You've brain-washed him-"

"Mom," Danny interrupted softly, "Leave. Two years ago, you thought your son was dead. I know you're trying to trick me. Go away, otherwise I will press charges."

Anger flashed over Maddie's features, but she stomped away. Vlad sighed, and got in. Danny leaned his shoulder against his guardians as they waited for his sister to come and join them.

"Thanks, Vlad. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, I'm your guardian."


	3. Of Moving and Goodbyes,However Absent

The ride to the mansion was tense. Jazz had almost dived into the limo as Danny had done after seeing her parent's vehicle parked on the other side of the parking lot. They had left after Jazz had gotten settled, and the long ride did nothing to ease the fearful tension in the siblings.

Vlad stared down at the plaque he held in his hands. The whole thing was set in cheap plastic, the clock set into the plastic above the writing. He was very proud of his foster child, and was happy he never carried out his original plan: soon after he saw what Daniel's parents had tried to do, his ghostly obsession changed. He had disappeared for a week, feeling incredibly ill and weak, trying to figure out what was happening to his body.

He had eventually figured it out, after his thoughts continued to drift back to the almost sixteen year old at his mansion. His obsession had changed, he now wanted no, needed, to protect Daniel. Vlad was surprised Daniel's obsession had not changed as well, with most of the people he had been protecting gone from his life.

Vlad sighed, and watched as the houses, streets and landmarks flew by. As they drove past Fenton Works, everyone tensed even more.

Vlad smiled to himself, remembering the suspicion he had been under for the first few months from both Daniel and Jasmine. He had been surprised that Daniel had even had his cell phone number, let alone called him for the emergency.

Vlad had teleported to the Nasty Burger, and waited for Daniel. Daniel had trudged in some time later, looking cold and holding his side as if it pained him. He had a backpack slung over his shoulders and held a small overnight bag in the other.

Vlad remembered how Daniel had looked: tired, sick, weary. The boy had surprisingly not gotten sick, but instead almost slept for two days straight. Vlad had checked over Daniel when the boy was asleep, and noticed a deep incision had been made over his ribs. Vlad had applied a salve, and left the boy to rest.

All too soon, Vlad was shaken from his reverie when the driver stopped, and let them out. Vlad got out and took a moment to look at the mansion he had bought in a place he hated so his charge wouldn't have to switch schools in the middle of the year.

It was large, too large for the two of them alone. Vlad had several long-time employees brought over to Amity Park, but the house still echoed if one was too loud. The outside was properly manicured, the bricks showed no signs of decay and the shutters were open.

Stepping into the foyer, he again looked around. Long gone were the gold and green, he still liked the Green Bay Packers, and still wanted to buy them, but along with his obsession with Maddie, it had faded into almost nothing. It looked like a home anyone could live in, no longer something suited for his needs and wants only.

Vlad stopped in the doorway of his office to see Jasmine and Danny hugging. He watched them for a moment, before stepping fully into the room. The two pulled apart, and Jasmine left.

"Where should we put this?" Vlad asked, holding up the plaque.

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know."

Vlad sighed, and rested a hand on the halfa's shoulder, "It will be alright, Daniel. They will not be able to touch you when we move to Wisconsin."

Danny nodded, "I know."

Vlad smiled, "Go get packed. We can leave tonight."

Danny nodded, "If it's okay, I think I'll fly around for a few hours. Say goodbye to everything."

"That's fine with me, Little Badger. Get packed first, though."

Danny nodded, and left. He went upstairs and into his room. He glanced around at it, but was largely disappointed to realize most of his things were already packed and on their way to Wisconsin. He just had to pack what was left. Concentrating on his ghost powers, he levitated his suitcase from the almost empty closet. He packed all the things he would actually need while they moved, and while reaching into a drawer of his dresser, his hand hit a can of something.

Danny blinked, confused. He pulled out the can, and almost burst into tears. He was holding a can of _Foley_ By Tucker Foley. His hand wrapped around the beat up spray can, and he stood there staring at it for a few minutes.

Phasing his head through the floor, he located Vlad, "My suitcase is on the bed. I'm all packed."

Vlad nodded, "I want you back here before one o'clock, Daniel."

Danny smiled weakly, "Of course."

Danny sighed, and changed into Phantom. This form had changed as well: he was taller than he had been, and he no longer looked like a wimp.

Danny picked up the can of _Foley_, and flew out the window. The night air blew through his hair, and despite himself, Danny felt his mood lifting. He loved flying, and it always helped him calm down. He flew over to Tucker's place, and turned invisible.

He peeked into Tucker's window to see the place empty. Danny turned his arm, and the can, intangible. He left the spray can on the window sill. After a moment's hesitation, he flew through the wall, and scribbled something on a post-it note before flying back.

Danny flew everywhere, except Fenton Works, he avoided the flashing neon sign like it was infected with something. When Danny flew back, he felt tired, but prepared for the move in the morning.

(LINE BREAK)

Tucker woke up the next morning, and rolled over to face his window. He opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light. He noticed a spray can, and was confused. That hadn't been there the day before. Tucker stumbled to his feet, and walked closer to the window. He felt surprised when he saw what was there. It was a can _Foley_ by Tucker Foley, Tucker picked it up. A post-it note fluttered to the floor, and Tucker bent over and picked it up.

In a familiar script one word was written: _Goodbye. _Tucker felt his heart drop, and he squeezed the can in his hand.

He looked out the window before dropping both the can and note on his desk. He stumbled back to his bed, before grabbing his cell, and calling Sam.

(LINE BREAK)

Author's note: SORRY! I have been so busy, it's not even funny, but I did promise I would update something before Christmas, so here. I do not own DP, or much of anything else for that matter.


	4. Of Attics and Road Trips

Danny dropped his suitcase on the tile floor, looking around, "Wow, you've changed everything."

Vlad chuckled, "I had the original mansion torn down, and this built. It's far smaller than its predecessor."

Jazz tugged her overlarge suitcase through the door with a grunt, "You call this _small_?"

Vlad chuckled, "Considering the size this used to be, yes."

Jazz looked around, "It's nicer. When did you get this done?"

"When we were in Amity Park, of course."

"Where are the bedrooms? I want to find one with a few of the city," Jazz asked.

"Grab your suitcases, and I'll show you. There are only six bedrooms-"

Danny snorted, "_Only_ six, he says."

"But I do believe two face the city," Vlad finished, glaring at the siblings.

The two teens picked up their suitcases, in Jazz's case _dragged_, them up the stairs and into the main hallway.

"My bedroom is at the end of the hall. Each bedroom has a bathroom, and-" Vlad broke off, as his charge and his charge's sister picked the first doors to go into the first doors they laid eyes on. Vlad rubbed his eyes, sighing. _I feel old_.

Danny exited the room he entered, and looked into the one Jazz was in. "Danny, I think I'm in love with this room!" Vlad heard Jazz exclaim.

"Jazz, come look at the others, there might be another you like," Vlad heard Danny reason.

Jazz sighed, "Fine. But I still like this one."

They exited the room, and Jasmine quickly looked in the others before returning to the one she first entered, "This one is mine!"

Vlad sighed, but continued watching Daniel look in each room in turn. After a moment, he looked up, and noticed the hatch that could be opened by a cord hanging down into the hallway. Danny pointed up, "What room is that?"

Vlad hid a smirk, he knew Danny would have probably noticed this. He shrugged, "An attic."

Danny reached up, and pulled the cord. A set of stairs unfolded, and slid to the ground. Danny climbed up the stairs, and looked around.

The room was reasonably large, with a small alcove off to the right. The alcove had a small balcony outside and a large window. The rest of the room was plain, with hardwood flooring and off-white paint.

Danny climbed the rest of the way, standing to his full height. He glanced down the ladder, "Can this be my room?"

Vlad bit back a smile, it had worked out perfectly. He shrugged, "Sure."

Danny smiled at him, and Vlad smiled back, happy that his charge could now finally move on. Vlad watched as Danny looked around, more closely at his room. Vlad sighed, and slowly climbed up the ladder, and looked around. _On the blueprints, it said that- ah-hah!_ Vlad pressed a small indent in the wall. A section of the wall depressed, and slid over, revealing a full bathroom.

Danny turned around and stared. He looked at Vlad's growing smirk, and smiled, "You did this, didn't you. You knew I would love this room."

Vlad broke out into a full smile, but didn't say anything. He went back down the ladder, and met Jasmine's knowing smirk with one of his own. Jasmine smiled, "When is the rest of our stuff coming in?"

"Well, beds and most of the furniture are arriving today."

"Where's the collage from here?"

"Not far away, half an hour by bus or driving. 45 minutes if you walk."

Jasmine nodded, "You really prepared for us, didn't you?"

Vlad didn't reply, "I'll be downstairs, waiting for the moving crews."

(LINE BREAK)

Tucker threw Sam's suitcase in the back of his beat up car. He slammed the trunk shut, and smiled at Sam. She smiled back. She had grown a lot, but was still a goth. As Tucker himself was still a geek.

Tucker climbed into the car, and put the keys in the ignition, "We'll find him."

"He lives with Vlad Masters, how hard can that be?" Sam replied sarcastically.

Tucker nodded. He pulled out of the driveway, and started to drive out of the city. He was shocked when he saw the Fenton Family Ghost Assault RV blocking the way out of town. Tucker parked behind the RV, and honked his horn.

Maddie stepped out of the RV, and smiled at the young adults, "Hey kids!"

Tucker rolled down the window, "Hi. Mrs. Fenton."

Maddie's smile didn't fade, "I'm worried about Danny. Do you two have any idea on where he is?"

Tucker looked at her, thinking. Danny had never told them exactly what happened to make him go live with Vlad. All Danny had said was that his parents had betrayed him, and something bad had happened. Tucker had never fully believed Danny, thinking the Fentons weren't dangerous. Sam nodded, "He went to Wisconsin. Jazz went with him and Vlad, I think."

Maddie nodded, "Thanks. Where are you two going?"

"Wisconsin. We... well we want to apologize."

"That's great! Do you want to stick with us? We can all go see Danny together! I really wanted to give him a graduation present, but Vlad pulled him and Jazz away before we got the chance!" Maddie's cheerful expression faltered, replaced by sadness, "I want my children back!"

"We'll come with you. Try not to get to far ahead, we're not sure where we're going," Tucker pointed to the map Sam was holding.

"Thanks, kids! Maybe Danny will finally come home!"

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: I'm terrible. I don't even care. I still don't own Danny Phantom, so don't sue me. If you have any suggestions/comments/questions feel free to leave them in a review, or PM me!


End file.
